Dimensional finds
by MissPervyKey
Summary: In one dimension other than the one we know a girl name tsunahime and her friends get the surprise of their life's when they go to another dimension to find their boy-self's! Fem/normal
1. The Fem!, Bullies sucks :(

**This story popped in my head And i was alittle bored sooo ENJOY!~**

* * *

"Hayaiko-chan!" A girl called out to her friend she had a petite frame, Creamy slight tanned skin with slender legs and arms, Big doe-like brown eyes, Plump pink lips, Waist length brunette hair with it spiky at the top she wore a nami-chuu uniform with white knees socks and orange converses with the number 27 on it, mainly she was cute to the boot

"Coming hime-sama!" The girl hayaiko replied back to her, She had shoulder length silver hair that spiked out in a cute way but it kinda looked like a octopus, plump pink lips, With the same creamy slightly tanned skin, Jade green eyes she was wearing the uniform too currently she was in her house and the brunette called from her window so she ran down the steps not before meeting her big half-sister, Bianchi

"uh oh" Hayaiko then realized her sister had goggles on she sighed in relief and if your wondering why long story short Childhood trauma involves sister and cookies and poison cooking on hayaiko

"Lil sis your forgetting something" Bianchi put her arms out to say she wants a hug hayaiko stopped at the door and turned

"Fine..." She quickly hugged her with a flushed face then sped out the door with her sister smiling like a idiot "See yah!" and she closed the door

"HIIIEE hayaiko-chan we gotta go before Kyoumi-nee bites us to death" The brunette grab her friend's wrist and went running to make it to school on time because normally kyoumi is sorta aloof and nice at the same time but her love for namimori and especially the school you _**WILL**_ be bit to death if late or break rules

"RUN LEGS! GO FASTER!" But by time she was at the school they were some second left and without hesitation she ran for her class

"We finally made it" The brunette wiped sweat off her forehead but then seeing hayaiko on her knees and bowing down

"e-eh?"

"Hime-sama, You always worry of other people's education!" hayaiko kept bowing down which led to smashing her head on the ground

"A-ANO! p-please lift your head up" The brunette worried about her friend and smiled nervously

"As you wish hime-sama" Hayaiko's tail wagged as she saluted and walked with the brunette to class

(Some minutes later)

"Hello~ hello~ yes your darling and cute chiaki is here!" A girl by her into named Chiaki came into the class with some applause from boys, She had waist length ivory green with some blue highlights hair, Big purple eyes with some tints of brown maybe contacts

She made her way to the brunette's desk that was on the left side of the classroom where a big window was and she had something in mind

"Aneki!" Chiaki tripped on purpose by tsuna's desk and she faked tears

"Dame-tsuna tried to trip me i dont wont your dame-ness to rub on me!" She continued fake crying making some of the student come to tsuna's desk and a girl helped chiaki up but before she gave a sly/devious smirk to tsuna oblivious to the others who would start with the insults

"See look what you did dame-tsuna!" A boy started

"Your so useless"

"Are you trying to spread a dame-disease?"

"Eww im not touching you if its a disease better yet when have i ever need to touch your disgusting skin haha"

"Your an untouchable oh you dont know what that is?

"Wow your stupid"

"I dont even want to be in the same class with a stupid ugly nasty bitch" Then they started laughing and thinking of new thing to scold her

But tsunahime 'Tsuna' or Dame-tsuna stayed quiet hugging her legs to her chest while tears formed in her tear ducts

"Havent your father teach you manners?" The boy put a sly smile on emphasizing 'father' and that angered her but it turned it more sadness as tsuna's tear ducts let go of the tears and suddenly the hot tears cascaded down her flushed pink cheeks making the kids smile but they weren't done and the bell rang meaning school was over but some students stayed

"Oh? whats wrong oh yeah your dad left"

"I can see why nobody wants a stupid,ugly,dame, slut as a daughter" A girl trying to sink deeper in her feelings the class was laughing at the scene and smiling

"Maybe she got those traits from her mother" Tsuna was crying a little bit harder unable to speak as it struck a nerve

"Yeah you know how dimwitted and stupid her mother is" Tsuna hugged her knees tighter trying to hide her face

"Please...leave me alone" Tsuna pleaded finding her voice again but the students cocked a brow at her and the boy threw her on the ground and stepped on her

"Che leave you alone leave US alone your dame scent is a bullet to the head" He pushed his foot harder but just then hayaiko came in and her eyes filled with anger

"WTF!" She yelled taking out quickly grabbed the 5 kids and spun them around

"DONT THINK YOU CAN DO ANYTHING BEHIND MY BACK YOU LITTLE PRICKS!" She yelled and roughly throwing them in the back

"*sniff* G-Goku-c-chan" Tsuna wiped her tears on her tears

"IM SORRY HIME-SAMA! I WAS GETTING KYOUMI thinking this would happen" She glared at the kids who shrunken under her glare

"Which means-" Tsuna looked at the door and saw her best friend kyoumi with her tonfas already in position

"You hurted her..." Kyoumi voice sounded like acid making the class scared, Kyoumi had long flowing black hair and had bangs that formed a sorta 'M' shape, Her usual steel grey irises were filled with anger on a different level than hayaiko

"You all have three seconds to get out my sight before I bite you all to death" The class looked at her weird before she put one finger up

"1.." the class fled and left a empty room except for tsuna, hayaiko, and kyoumi

"Thank you kyo-nee and haya-chan" Tsuna smiled blushing

"Yo! I just saw some kids run like a stampede whats going on" A tall tanned girl asked, she had short spiky black hair, warm brown eyes and a big smile on her face she was wearing small shorts and a plain blue jacket and red sneakers with a baseball bat in her hand

"Running in the halls is against the rules i'll be back" Kyoumi left the room

"Hey Takehina" Tsuna Greeted the tall girl

"Yakyuu-baka!" Hayaiko said to the girl

"Hey haya-chan!"

"Grrrrr..."

"Come on Okaa-san must be getting worried" Tsuna picked her book bag up and walked with the two out the door

(Tsuna POV)

Takehina and hayaiko went their own way to home and I was walking down the side walk and i was coming down to playground then looking around making sure it was clear and i start I get on a empty swing and start pushing myself

"Down, down, we gotta get down, down, down, we gotta get down "

I checked again still clear

"Down, down, we gotta get down, I want ya, come to me, girl"

"Niga tteonan jarie seupeumi gadeukhae Naman dugo tteona beorimyeon nan eotteokhae"

"I dont feel like singing that song *gasp* how could i forget!" She took a paper and pencil out and then sung looking at the paper

"Deep breath...Sakura hirahira maiorite ochite..."

"Yureru omoi no take wo dakishimeta..."

"...Kimi to haru ni negai shi ano yume wa"

"Ima mo miete iru yo sakura maichiru aah aah aaaah"

"Densha kara mieta no wa itsuka no omokage Ooh that works" i wrote down the words then i looked into the sky it was black i didnt like the feeling of that

(Tsuna's Home)

"Okaa-san Im home!" Tsuna took off her shoes but notice something on the couch

"Oh your finally here hime-chii and your father is here too! he going to be staying for a very long time okay" Nana, tsuna's mother who had the same color hair and eyes but nana's hair was shorter while tsuna's was long and her eyes were cute but normal and tsuna's were big and were beautiful, unique and cute

A big snore came from tsuna's father

"*Dōshite watashi ga Oto-san" Tsuna shaked her head trying to get him up but then he opened his eyes well that worked

"Oh its my sweet hime waking me up" Iemitsu gawking over how cute she is and with that Tsuna face-palm and burst his bubble

"NO your sitting on my note book" Iemitsu looked a little disappointed and sad "Oh never mind i have it"

"Okaa-san can you send my food to my room" Tsuna asked already up the steps

"Well ok!"

"Nana-chan i think tsuna-hime hates me" Iemitsu confessed to his wife hiding chibi tears

"Nonsense she's just not used to you being around as much" Nana replied think that would help

"I know! i'v been caught up in work that i missed the years of my precious angel"

"Dont worry deep down inside she may still have love for you in there you just got to activate it" Nana went back to the kitchen leaving Iemitsu in deep thought with a perfect plan in his mind

"I need help with this" He then fished his phone out his pocket and dial a familiar number

(Tsuna's room)

"Bastard of a father...hm" She opened her orange MAC to check her email

"i have 6 new emails?" she said sounding like a question because she wasnt doing anything that was email related nor was she that popular to GET emails

**subject: _Chains are bad_**

"And that goes in mr. trash" she clicked the trash icon then she saw one pop up

Subject:_** Hi :D**_

"Okay official way to start a convo creepy" but she clicked it anyways thinking whos giving her emails at night

**Sup sorry if i seemed creepy at first**

"Duh!" she continued reading

**But its me emiko and im coming back to japan hope to see you Tsuna-chan!**

"Emi-chan is coming!" She squealed remembering her childhood friend it has been over 6 years since the last time she saw her or she just lost count

"Tsu-chan~" Nana knocked on the door hearing a come in

"Thank you okaa-chan" Tsuna thanked for her food then digging

(some minutes)

Tsuna was in her bed sleeping soundly not hear the sounds from downstairs

**(downstairs)**

"Are you sure its finished spanner?" Iemitsu asked the blond who just popped another sucker in his mouth

"Yes i double checked it and fixed the mistakes"

"Thank you but you have to stay here"

"why" Spanner's bored looked never leaving his face

"Because what if it breaks expectantly your the only one who knows how to fix it!"

"*sigh* alright fine"

"Yay! but first what is it?

"Its a dimensional machine"

"Meaning?..."

"You can go into other dimensions like you asked i just added that you can go to the furture" Spanner put another lolli in his mouth

"Perfect"

"Your weird"

"Hehehe" Iemitsu ignored the blond and rubbed his hands together

* * *

***Dōshite watashi ga: Why me **

**Alright now i have another thing to worry about T_T hoped you enjoyed R&R! and Ciao! *throws a book***


	2. Meeting The Males!, Pervy Fights!

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna and yes we are in the normal dimension so...tsunayoshi cried trying to hold back his storm guardian with the help of yamamoto it was in the evening and the sky was already

"B-but tenth they p-punched you! and your letting them get away!" Gokudera used his force to try and get out of yamamoto's grip because somehow the brunet let go all of a sudden

"Yes! now can you pllleeeaaase calm down" Tsuna put puppy eyes on

"As you wish tenth" And here is the bowing down while banging head in the process boys and girls

"Im sorry my stubbornness made me disrespect you tenth!" Hayato took his dynamites out "As for punishment I shall condemn myself with dynamite powder!"

"NO! gokudera-kun no suicides!" Tsuna flailed his arms while yamamoto laughed at the scene

"Tenth is so thoughtful of other people's well-being" Hayato wagged his tail and putting his dynamite back... wherever the heck it was before

All of a sudden a chill went done tsuna's spine "uh oh its-"

"Kufufu vongola~" Murkuro poofed out of nowhere and looked like he had something important to tell

"Murkuro I thought you were on a mission" Tsuna asked

"I finished but i have something important~"

"Well spill it out already!"

"Oh~ stormy is getting impatient already~"

"Grrrrrr..."

"Well go to your house vongola I dont want to be a spoiler~" Murkuro disappeared in the mist with that and leaving tsuna's face in horror

"Well lets go! haha!" Yamamoto started walking Holding firmly on hayato's and tsuna's wrist

"W-wait yamamoto-kun!"

**~*!Timeskip!*~ **

_'He seriously dragged me here!' _Tsuna face was in shock and hes still laughing!

"Alright" Tsuna sighed and opened the door

"Tadaima!" Tsuna shouted taking off his shoes

"Tsu-kun oh! and gokudera kun and yamamoto-kun welcome!" Nana greeted the teens but then a big snore was heard on the couch

"Oh god..."

"Oh yeah your father is going to stay here for a long time an he brought something odd with him..." Nana looked at Iemitsu tilting her head then at the machine with a strange glow inside of it suddenly he woke up

"H-hey nana-chan! haha this is just for cosplay for tsuna" Iemitsu lied but nana fell for it

"ok have fun!" And she went back to the kitchen

_'She seriously bought that!'_ Tsuna clutched his hair

"Haha hey tsuna's dad what is this thing" Yamamoto asked looking around it

"Be careful it a dimension device" Iemitsu got up from the couch and patted the machine with a smile

"Dad what are you gonna make me do?" Tsuna asked his father his intuition told him that it involves him somehow with that...Thing!

"Ahaha well..." Iemitsu scratched the back of his head "Hayato"

"Yes" Gokudera answered looking a little pissed or annoyed at the time then he got a idea "As tenths right-hand man! I will test the machine out first!" He went infront of the contraption but tsuna tried to pull him back

"Wait! d-dad who made this" Tsuna looked back at his father trying to make sure if its gonna blow in his face and break or work

"Well your mechanic spanner of course" Iemitsu yawned and tsuna unconsciously loosed his grip making gokudera go into speed mode

"HIIIEEE NO GOKUDERA-KUN!" Tsuna screamed but gokudera dragged him into the machine

"Uh oh...Hey look your alright!" Yamamoto cheered looking at the big pinkish mist covering the floor

"No yakyuu-baka! it. isnt.!" Two voices one female and one male yelled in unison

"Wait..."

"HIIIEEEE!" Tsuna screamed and so did a girl counterpart of him too

"Dad! what the heck is going on!" Tsuna turned to his dad who had a smirk on

"Well it seems that this girl is a you from another dimension" Tsunahime pouted and crossed her arms

"Hey quit it baka!" Hayaiko yelled grabbing gokudera's hair poking her tougue

"You quit it big-baka!" Gokudera was pulling her hair and poking his tougue out too

"Huge-baka!"

"Mega-baka"

"Premature born autism baby baka!"

"Herpes with crabs baka!"

Tsuna and tsunahime sweatdropped

"Goku-kun Please let go before you say anything...M rated" Tsuna sweatdropped again **(like he didnt just now -_-')**

"Yeah goku-chan plleeassee!~" Tsunahime whine puppy-face activate BOOP!

"If the tenth says so" The gokuderas both said but hayaiko looked at yamamoto who was laugh

"Goddammit theres TWO! baseball-bakas?!" Hayaiko pointed to yamamoto then looked at Iemitsu "Dont. you. dare." She warned but Iemitsu already pushed yamamoto in the machine and he came out the same way gokudera and tsuna came out

"Haha whats going on?" Takehina looked at her surroundings "oh were at tsuna-chan's house" She had a big smile on which was pissing off the silverettes

"Yay! haya-chan is here"

"Dammit stop calling me HAYA-CHAN!"

"Maa~ maa~ goku-chan" Hayaiko grunted then takehina looked at yamamoto

"Hey! names yamamoto takehina nice to meetcha!" She introduced herself

"Oh! i have the same last name, names yamamoto takeshi haha" Yamamoto smiled putting his hands behind his head

Hayaiko grunted and turned to gokudera "My name is gokudera hayaiko" She introduced herself a little bit polite

"My name is gokudera hayato seems all of us have similar names" He smirked she smiled back in agreement

"Hey boy tsuna you can call me takehina-chan 'kay!" Takehina said smiling to tsuna pointing to herself

"A-Alright T-takehina-chan" He stuttered

"Go on tsuna introduced yourself" Takehina winked

"H-hai! My name is tsunayoshi you can call me tsuna"

"M-my name is tsunahime and im wondering...Why is _he_ here" Tsunahime smiled side pointing to Iemitsu

"Awww now i got two cute tsunas!" Iemitsu twirled

"Hey a grown man is not suppose to twirl!" Hayato fumed so did hayaiko

"Tsuna-kun can we be friends" Tsunahime shyly asked blushing

Tsuna blushed also then smiled "Alright but..." Tsuna turned back to hayato and hayaiko as they were fighting again but play fighting to be exact

"HEY! get off my chest perv!" Hayaiko yelled at gokudera who accidentally touch her breast but they kept play fighting

"Ciaossu" Reborn came out of nowhere and landed in tsunahime arms who squeaked

"Reborn! when did you get here" Tsuna looked at the baby

"Just now" Reborn answered smirking "Dame-hime I already inrolled you in school so be ready tomorrow" then he hopped off into the kitchen with nana

"Oh yeah the only person that isnt here is kyoumi, ryoiko, and murkuro" Takehina scratched her cheek

"Im guessing thats kyo-nii and ryohei and wait murkuro name stays murkuro" Tsuna head was spinning

"But she does what to be called Mazoku or Kurai" Takehina laughed after explaining

"Oh yeah! Enma-chan was coming to japan" tsunahime added and tsuna brighten up

"Enma-kun must be here right now" Reborn came out with a espresso in his hand

"Alright you all would need somewhere to sleep so.."

"Yamamoto and takehina you go to your house, Gokudera and hayaiko you go to your house with bianchi, and dame-tsuna will be with dame-hime okay" Yamamoto and takehina answered with 'yosh', gokudera and hayaiko shuddered think about bianchi, tsuna and tsunahime Hiieed

"Alright goodnight!" And reborn went upstairs

(Some minutes later~)

"Goodnight gokudera-kun/chan!" Tsuna and tsunahime waved goodbye hearing 'bye tenth/hime-sama' from the two then yamamoto and takehina stepped out

"Goodnight yamamoto-kun/chan"

"Haha bye tsuna" Yamamoto smiled so did takehina then they closed the door

"I have a question tsuna-kun" Tsunahime asked a light blush on her face

"Hm? what is it"

"Does everyone in school bully you"

"Well yeah but they probably will leave you alone because your so cute" tsunahime blushed a little harder after he called her 'cute'

"Maybe but im still dame" Her bangs covered her eyes but then tsuna smirked

"Just lift your head high maybe since they dont know you they might forget about your dame and turn them as cute" now tsunahime had steam coming out her ears and was blushing from embarrassment now they were in tsuna's room

"You can sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the floor"

"No you can sleep with me" Tsunahime lowly said blushing

"O-okay" Tsuna blushed So that night they slept in the same bed unknown that tsunahime was hugging tsuna during sleep

* * *

**Tadaa!~ update and Dat long introducing XD v(^_^)=mm=(^_^)v *brofist***


	3. School Intro!, The Skylark fight!

**Sorry 4 the wait I've been punish so I couldn't get on the computer but now i can! Now replies!**

**NekoMimiMyawMyaw: I know shes a cutie and don't worried ryohei, hibari, and murkuro will get their counterparts soon (*laughs evilly*)**

**Guest: Haha sometimes i rush on sentences or my computer messes up**

**Vongolafan16: I tried to keep it as non-confusing as possible haha.. **

**so to not be confused I'll say tsuna, gokudera, and yamamoto for the normal crew and for the fem! side I'll put their first names ok! Well Enjoy!**

* * *

In school some students were talking amongst themselves, but were talking about the rumor

"Hey do you think their cute?" A boy said

"Dude you dont even know how they look like! or the gender" Another boy said

"Thats why i was asking!"

"Ahem" Nezu cleared his throat getting the students attention "Now i will introduce the new students" the boys were jumping out their seats first to enter was hayaiko

"Tch" She scowled next was takehina

"Haha hey!" then last was tsunahime

"H-hi" Tsunahime stuttered

"Tell us about yourself if you want to that is" Nezu looked at the girl sweatdropping_ 'Oh great more happy-go-lucky, bad boy/girl, dame people'_

"Im gokudera hayaiko, gokudera's cousin" Hayaiko said not saying anything else

"Yosh! My name is yamamoto takehina! I like baseball and im yamamoto takeshi's cousin please take care of me!" takehina smiled

"I-im- my name is sawada Tsunahime, tsunayoshi's cousin" she blushed of embarrassment "Please take care of me!" She bowed

"Ms. Hayaiko you can sit behind gokudera" Nezu pointed to the sleeping gokudera

"Hn" She then went to her seat and went to sleep

"Takehina you can sit beside takeshi"

"Haha hina-chan over here!" Yamamoto waved

"And Tsunahime you can sit beside sawada" Nezu finished looking at the student seeing them in their seats he began the lesson

(Some hours later~)

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Is dame-tsuna _really_ your cousin?"

"Your cute"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Can i marry you!"

"Do you wear make up?"

"How are you related to dame-tsuna!"

A crowd surrounded Tsunahime **(Mostly boys)** asking all kinds of question, trying to remember them all she answered

"No yes thank you no sorry im too young to get married so no sorry! I don't wear makeup by his mother side" she finished _'I miss kyo-nee..'_

"Hello~ your kawaii~ chiaki is here!~" Chiaki walked in but was answered with silence

"Ahem! Im here~" Still being ignored she goes to the source which is the crowd

"Whats going on here?!" She pushed some boys out the way to see Tsunahime blushing but then running to tsuna

"Oh no tsuna-kun please help" Tsunahime hid behind tsuna who was surprised by her

"Whats wro-" Tsuna got poked by chiaki

"Dame-tsuna i hope you have a explaination for dressing like a gir- uh your a..boy.. now?" Chaiki tilted her head in confusion

"Wha i never was a gir-"

"Oh your into that now i never gue-" Chiaki cut off tsuna but stopped seeing tsunahime peek over tsuna's shoulder

"**You **so you werent just dressing up and you! whats your name"

"Sa-sawa-d-da Tsuna-h-hime" Tsuna cringed hiding behind tsuna more

"Well tsuna_hime_ consider me your worst nightmare" Chiaki put her hand on her hip

"Chaiki just leave her alone" Tsuna said getting ready to go home then Chaiki slapped his book bag on the ground and fell down with it

"Help! dame-tsuna and tsunahime tried to slap me!" Chiaki held her cheek pointing at tsuna and tsunahime

"What!?" The boys who earlier crowded tsunahime yelled

"No i didnt" Tsuna panicked at the boys who were closing in on them he looked over to yamamoto and gokudera's desk but they weren't there _'great I cant fight them! it'll blow my cover'_

"I just wanted to be your friend" Chaiki added with sobs then a girl helped her up

"that's low tsunahime humph"

"This is deja vu" tsunahime whispered

"Wait this happened to you" Tsuna looked to Tsunahime who nodded

"Hey dame-tsuna get ready" A boy punched his palm

"Oh im dead" Tsunahime color drained from her face

"How are you dead im DEAD"

"They try to hit me to"

Tsuna narrowed his eyes "Oh thats low"

One of the boys stood infront of tsuna ready to punch...

"_**Whats**_ going on here" Both a feminine and masculine voice asked but it sounded more like acid

"Kyo-nee!/Kyo-nii" Tsuna and tsunahime looking at the two skylarks but in a flash their faces drained

"Herbivores" Kyoumi flicked some blood of her tonfas standing over the beaten students

"Wait" Hibari looked at kyoumi

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Herbivore explain your appearance" Hibari was already in fighting stance

"Who you calling herbivore? Hn I dont have to explain anything" Kyoumi put her hand on her hip

"U-uh kyo-nee i have to tell you something" Tsunahime stuttered

"Yeah"

"Your in another world were we are switched with our boy counter parts but more importantly how did you get here?"

"Yeah kyo-nii i dont remember you at the house" Tsuna added but got a bonk on the head from hibari

"Or i could have went over there later to check on you" Hibari crossed his arms "I just went to your house then the baby told me to go through that machine then the nosier one came and also pineapple we got in a fight and all of us went through the machine hence breaking it"

"Wait so you broke the thing!" Tsunahime and tsuna exclaimed

"Didnt i make myself clear?" Hibari raised his tonfas up

"No no you made yourself very! clear! haha" Tsuna flailed his arms

"Hn"

"And i just appeared in school i was surprised to see that no one was slacking" Kyoumi said cleaning the rest of the blood off her tonfas

"U-uh thats because kyo-nii been in charge he make sure no herbivores disobey the rules!"

"Y-yeah kyo-nee you do the same your both carnivores!"

Hibari and kyoumi looked at each other "Hn" The two said looking away

"But you did give punishment like a carnivore would but I have not deemed you carnivore" Hibari smirked

"Same you did magnificent work but I have not seen you as a carnivore" Kyoumi smirked also

_'What the was that suppose to be a compliment or a insult' _Tsuna sweatdropped

_"_e-eh Kyo-nii did you already know her" Tsuna asked

"Didnt you hear her she just came to the school Honestly" hibari looked at tsuna

"Hibari Kyoumi" Kyoumi hid her tonfas then looking at hibari

"Hibari kyoya" Hibari went in to a fight stance "Your not a relative to me so why do you have my last name"

"I can say the same thing to you" Kyoumi got into a fight stance then they had a stare competition yep you heard it hibari and kyoumi were having a glare contest luckily tsuna has been around hibari so long he actually know what hibari is saying kinda like reborn almost hehe...

"This is getting intense..." Tsuna whispered to tsunahime who nodded

"I see well lets fight on the roof to see who is stronger" Kyoumi declared

"Deal"

* * *

**And i think thats a good time to stop anyway who do you think would win?!~**


	4. The Fight!, Fem Mukuro appears!

**Gomen i was coming from my lil cuz b-day party (Happy 4th b-day cuz!) , a baby shower And it was my father's birthday on the 19th so sorry if this was to late for you to wait! (e_e it rhymes XD) but it really had been hectic this past weeks ._. Its alot of b-day party i go to but just to see them grow up! *squeal***

**Reborn: oh yeah dame-key tell 'em why these past days this been in your manager**

**Me: Dammit reborn! ok i have a science project today and i wrote down some plot bunnies so try to expect some new stories! actually i posted one up now and sorry to drop this on you guyz but i have a cold my ears ring, I feel like they're gonna pop which made me think im getting a ear infection but i dont think thats the case**

**Gokudera: Yeah Yeah Yeah**

***Hits gokudera with a brick***

**Me: Stop being a smartass! *Achoo***

**Gokudera: Ugggghh my...head *Sits in fruit punch blood***

**Me: I did you a favor bianchi was about to come so 'Your welcome!'**

**Tsuna: *Sweatdrop* Haha..key-san doesn't own KHR!~**

**Me: U-um tsuna-kun remember when i kissed hibari on the cheek**

**Tsuna: U-uh y-yeah!**

**Me: *Turns around hands handcuffed* He didnt let it go~ T^T *Sniff***

**Hibari: Hn *Turns to reader* Go on with the story or I'll bite you to death**

**Me: Mou~ Kyo-kun cares!~**

**Hibari: *Glares***

**Me: *Sweatdrop* ...Or not your choice..**

* * *

Chrome walked down the sidewalk wondering where her murkuro-sama went, It was in the afternoon at the time but it wasn't like him to leave her alone for a long time by herself she then sat down to a near by bench and saw a person dozing off on it

"U-um miss are you alright?" Chrome shook the woman, she looked the same age as gokudera, hibari, and yamamoto and had short blue hair but she was surprised by her hairstyle it was..like a pineapple?

"Murkuro-sama..." Chrome looked at her

"Whose murkuro? girl" The girl woke up

"u-um sorry! miss I-I just s-saw yo-...you sleeping here" Chrome stammered before looking at her closely she really looked like her murkuro-sama

"Ah! my Cirame! i thought i lost you~" The mukuro look-a-like hugged chrome like a aunt would hug her adorable nice/nephew

"Wait i was right you are a girl" The girl looked shocked "My name is rokudo mukira, yours?"

_'Like murkuro-sama..'_ "Im dokuro chrome" Chrome said shyly

Mukira squealed "Your just like cirame so cute and shy~ tell you what you can be my little sister and im your nee-chan o-k-a-y" Mukira smiled at the blushing chrome

"O-okay n-nee-chan! but first i want you to m-meet some-one" chrome fidget with her trident

"Okay lets go!"

(Well that escalated quickly ._.)

**(With the Hibari's)**

It was just hibari and kyoumi on the roof with tsuna and tsunahime of COURSE you would be scared **(Tsuna: but someone is just eating popcorn Me: Hey this is a one in a- you know what nvm *Keeps eating*)**

**(Tsuna: What is ahead is a sucky fight scene key-san is inexperienced to the fighting scenes!)**

The sound of metal clashed together, the battle had already begun, each where dodging and trying to hit but that resulted in dodging once more, hibari then tried to trip kyoumi but she jumped and kicked, hibari quickly took a step back to not get kicked then he charged again but kyoumi jumped once more and landed on the ground safely

Kyoumi then saw hibari charge then try to jump again but instead...

"Kyaa!" She fell then looked up, hibari landed face first in her panties her skirt was up

"_**Kyouya**_" A demonic aura surrounded kyoumi then tsunahime and tsuna put their hands together

"May hibari-san may live to see light again maybe"

"Pervert pervert pervert pervert pervert pervert!" Kyoumi chopped his head multiple times with a waterfall coming out her eyes

"Kyo-nee/nii!" the brunettes shouted to their older siblings** (Not *Gets hit with a pineapple*) **

Then hibari got up and tripped kyoumi, she made a small 'kya' with a slight flushed face

"You...trip me...you PERVERT!" Then endless tripping and headchopping commenced

Afterwards they stopped fighting (If you call it that) and were walking to find gokudera and yamamoto

"Kufufu"

"Pineapple" Hibari got into a fighting stance but stood up when mukuro put a poker face on (Like a Boss!)

.

.

.

"2 skylarks and 2 decimo's" Mukuro scratched his head and tsuna answered with a yes

"Okay now am i dreaming?"

"Yes because i see a pineapple talking now what do you want" Hibari got into a fighting stance and tsunahime giggled a bit

"Jeez skylark, decimo have you seen chrome anywhere"

"No not really" Tsuna looked to the other side and saw chrome walking with a girl that looked like murkuro?

Chrome ran up to mukuro "Mukuro-sama!" She hugged him then she pulled away

"This is mukira" Chrome introduced mukira

"Kufufufu" the pineapples laughed

"Tsunayoshi explain why a girl looks like me" Murkuro asked and seemed like he was about to shout

"U-um w-well Oto-san had spanner make a dimensional device and when we went through it our girl part from another dimension came here" Tsuna explained "And wait I thought your name was mukuro?"

"Its Mukira, the rain guardian keeps screwing up my name so i gave her another one" Mukira explained then looked at kyoumi

"Kyou-Chii~ Yah miss me" Mukira purred sweetly, waving at her liking the pissed reaction of the skylark

"Pineapple" Kyoumi growled with her hands in a strangle position and taking steps towards Mukira

"N-ne Kyo-san i-i was just kidding" Mukira's expression changed quickly and was slowly backing up with her hands up in defense

"EXTTRRREEEMMMEE!

* * *

**Thats all! MUHAHAHAH nah i feel like writing more c;**

**Tsuna: yay!**

* * *

That big outburst was obviously from ryohei so they started walking downstairs and to where the boxing club were

"Extreme!"

"U-uh Nii-san..." Tsuna opened his mouth while the others were silent kyoumi and hibari didnt give a flying jackrabbit, Mukira was using her index fingers for ear plugs and mukuro disappeared with chrome

"Teme taking my imouto" Mukira pouted with the 'earplugs' still in her ears

SAWADA! I MADE A NEW RECRUIT SHE LIVES TO THE EXTREMME! SHE ALSO HAS A NAME SIMILAR TO MINE ISNT THAT WEIRD!?" Ryohei shouted punching the air a couple of time while tsuna had something coming out of him as well as tsunahime

"Nii-san where is she..." Tsuna weakly said

"SHE WENT BACK HOME TO PRACTICE!" Ryohei put a big grin on "HUH? SAWADA SINCE WHEN DID YOU HAVE A SISTER!" Ryohei looked at tsunahime

"Hi sempai!~"

"YOU TOO KYOYA! WHEN DID YOU HAVE A SISTER!?" Kyoya had enough simultaneously kyoumi and kyoya drew their tonfas out

"For disturbing the peace of namimori, I will bite you to death" The said in unison

"HIIIEEE! u-um kyo-nii, umi-nee can you not fight right now" Tsuna had bullets of sweat on his face

"Hn" He sighed in relief when the skylarks put their weapons away

(With Kyoko)

Kyoko was in the kitchen cooking a quick snack when she stopped to get the door thinking its her brother when the door clicked open

"Welcome home onii-san" She smiled a ryohei but this was not ryohei at all it was a girl look-a-like

"HUH! IM YOUR SISTER KYOKI!" Ryoiko had a confused face on "WHEN DID YOU START COSPLAYING? YOUR BREAST LOOK REAL!" She said and felt her chest making kyoko blush a deep shade of red

"O-o-onii-san!" Suddenly the door opened and ryohei stepped in the house along with tsuna (Tsunahime went back to the house for nana so yeah)

"OH HEY SAWADA, RYOHEI!"

"Uh Ryohei i have something important to say" Instantly the noisy ones looked at tsuna

"Nii-san remember when you came to my house and got in that fight?"

"YEAH IT WAS EXTREME!"

"Well you passed through a machine that takes your female version from another dimension here so thats why she's here and thats why those other girl you thought were are sisters are here

.

.

.

"I EXTREMELY DO NOT UNDERSTAND!"

*facepalm*

* * *

**And yay mukuro and ryohei counterparts show up**

**Dino: what are you doing lil sis**

**Me: *grins* its only a matter of time or the next chaper**

**Hibari: horse *tonfa show!***

**Dino: H-hey hibari haha**

**Me: no fighting! Okay!**

**Mukira: kufufufu oya key-chan~**

**Me: what- nonononono!'**

***GLOMP***

**Mukira: your so cute!**

**Tsuna: uh Mukira-**

***Glomp***

**Mukira: All this cuteness i cant help myself!**

**Ryoiko: EXTREME **

**Yamamoto Hahaha!**

**Gokudera: Baseball-Baka!**

***BOOMM***

**Me: Oy vey~**


	5. The Great 'Kufu' Fight!, Foamy Disaster!

**Here i am with a chappie and...Sorwie I've been um...Busy with things that are personal I don't wanna pour my probelms on this hey! errybody have worst probelms than me! At least I have a Beta-reader!**

**Tsuna: The lies the spew from your mouth**

**Me: Hey im cerel i pm her and everything!**

**Tsuna: uh huh**

***Magical sounds***

**NeitherSaneNorInsane: Hi Key-san!~**

**Gokudera: *Spit take* HOLY BALLS YOU ACTUALLY GOT ONE!**

***Everything thrown around and screams like gorrilas***

**Me: *Sweatdrop* This is what i have to work with NSNI-chan**

**Everyone: DAMN RIGHT!**

* * *

**Proudly slightly edited and Beta-read is: NorSaneNorInsane! (NSNI 4 short xp) **

**Chappie Count!- 1,800 words meh It's a lil long at least xp the next chap has longer word count****  
**

* * *

**Previously!~**

_"I EXTREMELY DO NOT UNDERSTAND!"_

_*facepalm*_

* * *

After re-saying it, Ryohei and Ryouko FINALLY got what Tsuna said, but they didn't care and just yelled at them to join the boxing club as usual.

When they found out both of them were in the boxing club, they became quick friends. After that, well Tsuna came to this...

"HIIIIIIEEE" Tsuna screamed. It was a big mess in the kitchen and the three girls were covered in foam

"O-okaa-san wh-what happened. You too Tsu-chan, Bianchi" Tsuna stuttered as he walked towards the kitchen

"Love happened!" Bianchi yelled triumphantly as she cupped her slightly blushing face. _'Hardly, it looks like the whole vongola came in here!'_ Tsuna thought maliciously.

"S-sorry" Tsunahime sobbed "I-it was a light fire and I tripped and the fire extinguisher hit the sink and the faucet broke. Gomen" Tsunahime sobbed, covering her face with her foamy hands.

"I-it wasn't your fault!" Tsunahime looked at Tsuna who was smiling, albeit unconvincingly. "S-see it isn't so bad the food isn't burnt and it was only a small fire nothing serious haha" Tsuna said as he poked at the food. Tsunahime wiped her tears and smiled a watery smile towards Tsuna.

"Yeah!" she happily agreed, as flowery background bloomed behind her.

"Mou~ My Tsu-kun is growing up!" Nana cupped her face as she smiled at the cute scene in front of her.

"O-okaa-san!" he yelled, blushing brightly at her statement.

"Hai Hai…Me and Bianchi will clean this mess so Tsu-kun, can you go to the store and get some more food? Some of it was slightly burnt" Nana asked politely.

"On it!" Tsuna grinned as he grabbed Tsunahime's wrist and ran out the door, not forgetting to get the money.

"My, how love blossoms from the peak of youth!~" Bianchi gushed as she then went on to dream on about a certain fedora wearing hitman.

(With The Gokudera's)

"Uri, stop dammit!" Gokudera growled as Uri was viciously scratching his face. Hayako was trying to pull the small leopard off though failing miserably.

"Uri!" She yelled as she clenched her teeth as she gave a mighty pull. Finally she was able to pull him off

"I don't get it! Uri never acts this way...well sometimes...sorta..." Gokudera gave her a cartain look

"Okay all the time! But if I do this-" She started to lightly scratch the back of his ear when his ear perked up. She rubbed them both down to his back, under his belly and back up under his chin which released a pleasant purr from the feline.

"-She calms down, but I guess this is a boy in this universe" She smiled at Gokudera as she continued to pet the cat

"Uh yeah" He scratched his head while blushing slightly at seeing her smile.

(With the Yamamoto's)

Tsuyoshi stood shocked at what he saw in front of him, a girl that resembled his son far better than his late-wife.

"Haha hey pops!" Yamamoto chirped as he waved at his old man

"Well, I didn't expect this, but what's your name!" Tsuyoshi asked the female look-a-like as he snapped out his trance

"Takehina!" She chirped, mimicking the other Yamamoto's previous actions

"Well I didn't think that my Takeshi would bring a girlfriend home soo soon!" Tsuyoshi teased as he smiled at the blushing Takehina

"She looks just like your mother" He added with a warm smirk, while looking at his son meaningfully

"oh man, pops" Takeshi said while rubbing the back of his head, a small blush gracing his face.

"Well can you help me serve these customers" Tsuyoshi said, grabbing his knife when a few people walked in the store

The two smiled at the older man happily. "Aye!" they both said in unison as they went back to the kitchen to get some aprons.

The people Takehina served loved her company. They even asked if she was Yamamoto's sister which she replied with a 'haha sorry but I'm his friend!'

Takehina looked at the male Yamamoto who was with another customer

"Hey miss!" A child customer called for her, snapping her out of her trance

"Coming!~" She replied as she hurried towards him.

(The Rokudo's!)

'What is thi— I don't even- how can I put this into words...What the f-'

"Kufufufu" Mukira said

"Kufufufufufu" responded Mukuro

"Kufufufufufufufu!"

"KUFufufufufufufufufufufu!"

"KUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU!"

"KUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFUFU!"

("And so, the great 'Kufufu war' emerged" narrated NSNI while wearing a cool pair of spectacles while holding a massive book)

Again what is this—I can't comprehend—AAAAArrrrrrGGGGGhhhhh *Flips a table* I'm done, NSNI-chan I'm done

"Mukuro-sama you're making the authoress angry…look she's on a rampage" Chrome cut suddenly, wanting this 'kufufu' thing to stop as much as me and the beta-reader

"Well that her damn faul— OW" Mukuro held his head then sat down staring at the sky, pouting as the authoress and beta-reader both bonked his head lightly….not

"Whoever this authoress is, I love you because the king of perverts will learn his lesson" Mukira said to the sky while hugging Chrome

"Hey you're supposed to be my counterpart so you're technically a pervert too" Mukuro stated as he rolled his eyes. He wasn't a pervert at all…sadistic maybe but not a pervert

"Well sadistic, maybe some perversion" Mukira said while smiling like a cat.

"Meh" Mukuro replied before went to sleep

Mukira walked over to the couch he was sleeping and her smile grew wider when she found him sleeping like a log.

"Imouto-chan lets go gets some food!" She skipped merrily, grabbing Chrome's arm and disappearing into the mist before Chrome could say anything.

(Now at Tsuna's house)

"Ah~ We're done" Nana exhaled, wiping the imaginary sweat on her head as she and Bianchi just finished cleaning. It wasn't that hard to get off, just a little bleach then water and soap.

"Mou~ where's Tsu-kun. I thought he'd be back by now" And to Nana wish, Tsuna and Tsunahime came in the house quickly, locked the door and gasped for air.

"Are you alright Tsu-kun, Tsuna-chii" She asked worriedly. Sadly, Nana didn't know that Tsunahime was the girl equivalent of her son from another dimension. She naively thought that she just had a similar name to him.

"Yeah-We were just running from-" Tsuna huffed before falling on the ground in exhaustion.

"—Bullies" Tsunahime finished falling on the ground like Tsuna. Nana giggled at how similar the two of them were.

"GYAHAHAHA! Dame-Tsuna-nii shall play with ore-sama. Play with me too dame-Tsuna look-a-like girl!" Lambo screamed as he ran into the hallway naked before he jumped on Tsuna

"GAH! LAMBO STOP JUMPING ON ME WHEN YOU'RE NAKED!" Tsuna screamed as he picked up Lambo from his back.

"GYAHAHAHA!" Lambo carried on laughing and jumped off him and ran upstairs and into the bath which was where he should have been before the two Tsuna's came home.

"Man I need—a break" Tsuna sighed exasperated as Tsunahime patted his back in sympathy

"It's okay" she mumbled knowingly. She too knew of the pain of looking after a bratty 5 year old.

After that situation, they walked upstairs into their bedroom. Luckily, they weren't going be interrupted with anything that was going on downstairs.

"Nana!" Iemitsu voiced boomed happily as he burst in dynamically through the front door.

"Ah~ Welcome home dear!~" Nana greeted while kissing his cheek. But then, Nana noticed the same machine from a few days ago.

"Oh, you fixed Tsuna's cosplay machine!" She said and Iemitsu's expression quickly changed.

"Yeah, I thought Tsuna would be so down because he worked so hard on it" He lied while scratching his head sheepishly. Nana didn't notice as usual and kissed his cheek again.

"Well Tsu-kun is upstairs with Tsuna-chii. They're probably sleeping now" Nana said, putting her finger on her chin questioningly.

Irrational thoughts hit Iemitsu quickly

"A-alright I-I'll just put this down" He said shakily. Nana replied with an okay and went upstairs

A few silent minutes passed before the doorbell rang. Iemitsu hurriedly opened the door which revealed Spanner with his lollipop and bored expression. He was dragged into the house by a CEDEF leader

"Where you been!" Iemitsu demanded in a whisper. Spanner raised his hands up in defence

"Whoa, calm your tits bro, I was doing some late model repairs. I'm not that late" Spanner replied calmly, putting another lollipop in his mouth

"I come up with this ingenious idea!" Iemitsu exclaimed, pacing back and forth while Spanner looked at his movements un-amused.

"If this has to do with the machine, I don't want you to break it" Spanner deadpanned

"Sorry but it might break tomorrow" Iemitsu grinned mischievously. He turned the other way while Spanner facepalmed at his actions.

(To the other dimension)

"Yay! You're finally here!" Emiko grinned as she stretched like a cat while getting out of the plane. It was a very long ride considering that they didn't want to use the jet but a normal plane instead.

"I regret making that decision" She said as her shoulders dropped down in shame, but then she suddenly got hit by a metallic fan on the head

"Stop being depressed. It was your decision to go on a simple plane instead of taking the jet" Emiko's closest guardian, Alheid, scolded. Like Tsuna, Emiko was the 10th boss of the Shimon Familia and had the flames of earth. He started walking with Emiko

"Now how are we supposed to fill the long gap days away from school?" Emiko wondered, looking thoughtfully at Alheid who just sighed.

"After we told the Decimo that we moved somewhere else, the records were destroyed when I went to take get them" He replied, Emiko just made an 'Ohhhhh' face (Done by yours truly reborn)

Emiko began to squeal about her bestest friend since childhood.

"I just can't wait to meet Tsuna-chan again." She said happily while Alheid just deepened his frown.

"That screw-up doesn't deserve to be a boss. She's so useless" He admitted but got hit lightly by Emiko on the arm.

"Don't speak about Tsuna-chan like that. More importantly, we're the same, so that's indirectly insulting me" She fake sobbed at the end. Alheid rolled his eyes but felt a bit guilty of what he said.

"I'm sorry boss" He muttered quickly looking away slightly

But Emiko smiled at the action. After a few seconds, the silence of it got a bit awkward

"Ne Al, where are the others?" Emiko wondered. She looked at Alheid who was looking forward and answered briefly "At our new house, but I'm guessing you want to go to the Decimo's house don't you" he smiled slightly.

Emiko gasped "How did you know?!" she exclaimed

Alheid just covered his fore head with his fingers and sighed exasperated before carrying on walking at a faster pace

"Tell me! HEY!" Emiko yelled as she chased after him

* * *

**Yay the simon are here and the rokudos have a daemon and mukuro fight HAHA! i just shorted adel's name to a boyish one didnt take me long like chrome's boy name oh and you all are probably wondering 'Where the hell key go!? Next chappie pronto!' xD well that's kinda explained up top**

**And some girls names were changed**

**Hayaiko to Hayako!**

**Ryoiko to Ryouko!**

**Enmazumi to Emiko it is a very cute name thxs NSNI-chan by the way Enmazumi Worst. Name. I have came up with. EVAR! XD Ciao!~ **

**oh and I have a poll on my profile and updates! The poll will be open till next Sat. AND! Theres a OC form for a upcoming story on my profile as well and I wanted Oc's in this one! So if you want to you can PM me yours before or after I publish the info- and I'm talking WAAAYY to much Loves To all!~ Time to play 'Girls Love Beyonce' and Old songs like new edition again!**

**Comment if you know dis song '**_I know I know all the days won't be perfect  
But tell me can you stand the rain?__ Can you stand the rain?_**' I used to bump this all the time!**

**NOW! Fo'real doh I catch y'all later aight! Stay Breezy! *Peace sign***


	6. Return to school!, Another fem!

**I-well-you know...**

**Gokudera: Stop stuttering! **

**Me: Shut up baka-dera! **

**Tsuna: Wow early update i have found new respect for you **

**Me: ...I already had it done!**

**Dino: Hey lil sis dont sweat it!**

**Me: Says the one whose gonna freak out**

**Dino: wait what does that mean!**

**Me: It means what it means now enjoy and review! **

* * *

**Beta-reader: NeitherSaneNorInsane**

**Chappie Word Count: 2,537 Wao~ It's been a while since I've been in the 2000 mark! So Enjoy!~ And I know It must of been a pain in the ass for you huh NSNI-chan**

* * *

Leggo chap 6!

"But why!" Tsuna's muffled cry was heard; his face was down on the floor and his butt was in the air (Tsuna is ready XD). This was the result of Reborn's hammer. He gratefully added a few pounds to his Leon mallet. *Sigh* Wasn't that sweet~.

"Sunday is over now and you have school today, so get up dame-Tsuna!" Reborn smirked as he kicked him not noticing Tsunahime, who was still sleeping…wonderful.

"Oi, second dame student get up!" He squeaked as did the same to her as her male equivalent. Tsunahime fell off the bed and next to the area Tsuna had landed in.

"HIIE! Reborn! Try and- wait, what am I doing?! You're gonna stay Spartan forever!" She pouted

Reborn smirked "Its 7:48 you only got a few minutes till school left"

"HIIIIIIEEE asdfghjkllkjhgfdsawertyuiomnbvcx" The two panicked, as they ran downstairs.

"Wow, _wonderful_ language as always dame-Tsuna" Reborn smirked

"This isn't the time to be a smartass reborn!" The Decimo/Decima resorted in unison

"Mou~ Seems like Tsuna-chii and Tsu-kun are up" Nana giggled, as she served more food, knowing that if she didn't, Tsuna would go hungry by Reborn or Lambo's boisterous acts.

The Young Decimo/Decima gasped in awe when they came downstairs. Food was actually waiting for them.

"I love you mama!" They exclaimed in unison as they both tackled Nana, who was laughing at the act. This was VERY new to her. Tsuna doesn't normally show this kind of affection.

"Sorry 'Kaa-san!" They said once again in unison and helped her up.

"I love you too tsu-kun, Tsu-chii" She said whilst giggling girlishly. Not that she took notice of it.

"Thanks for the meal!" They both clapped their hands together, as they gobbled down their omelette

"It's 7:57 already, bust a move!" Reborn appeared on the table eating a rice ball

"Hahaha! Very funny!" Tsuna retorted back, while getting his book bag and grabbing Tsunahime's hand

"Bye 'kaa-san!" They waved and Nana did so too as she watched the two lookalikes exit the house.

'_I wonder what he feels when he holds my hands...' _Tsunahime thought to herself while looking at their joint hands.

"I wonder what they have in store for me when they get home" Nana sighed as reborn smirked

(On the street Liek a G6! NSNI: *facepalms* Key: Hah! XD)

"Oh hey Tsuna" Yamamoto greeted as he smiled at Tsuna

"Yo Tsuna-chan! Dude-Tsuna" Takehina said while rubbing both of their heads.

"YOU DAMN IDIOT" Hayako yelled as she slapped Takehina's hand away from her, while Gokudera was yelling at Yamamoto for talking informally to his dear juudaime.

"HIIIEEE" Tsunahime's ear piercing screech made the arguing stop in an instant. "We only have two m-minutes left 'till we're going to be bitten to death" She continued while stuttering.

"Run" A mysterious voice said suddenly. And to his command, all of the teens began to run. "Run to your hearts contents" The mysterious voice had a dainty smile on his face.

'Hai!' They all thought in a determined way.

* * *

"Hell yeah!" The young bosses said in unison while high-fiving everyone

"We managed to arrive early!" Tsunahime chirped happily, relieved that they weren't going to get attacked by a certain skylark.

"Not quite" Reborn appeared holding a sheet of paper that matched the wall. He let go of the paper and held a clock to them.

"You're late!" said Reborn. The clock read '8:04' and the colour drained from Tsuna's face. Tsunahime began hitting her head on the wall while Takehina and Yamamoto were laughing. Gokudera and Hayako didn't seem to care…well at least they didn't get bitten to death.

"You're late" The cold words were proudly owned by Kyoumi and Hibari who appeared suddenly, tonfas glinting in the sun while their black blazers fluttered in the wind, which overall made quite an epic entrance

"I'll bite you to death!"

Too bad they were too scared to notice it…

"HIIIIEEE"

(Lemme skip dem timez)

Yamamoto walked in with Gokudera, a one sided argument was evident as usual. Instantly, the girls began to fangirl over them

-I'm bringing sexy back, them other boys don't know how to act, Dirty babe~, you see these shackles, Baby I'm Ur slaaaave~

"What's with the random background music?" A Dirty blonde haired girl said out of nowhere

"I don't care Jai, but all I know is that they are indeed sexy~" Her friend purred. Jai sweat dropped and just looked at her friend who was gawking at the two boys following their movements like hawks

"Lina you got a serious problem" Jai deadpanned as she covered Lina's eyes

"NEUUUUU THE SEXIINESS IS FOREVER GONE!~" Lina threw a mini tantrum while Jai just rolled her eyes and sat comfortably in her seat.

Hayako glanced at the students as she walked in like a bamf.

"Tch, what the hell are you lookin' at?!" She demanded sharply. Instantly boys surrounded her, hearts in their eyes

"Hi Gokudera-tan.~" They all greeted while staring at Hayako adoringly. Hayako had a small tick mark on the back of her head 'It would be nice if I didn't cause tenth anymore grief'

"H-hello" She growled with a faint blush, turning her head to the side, trying to hide the reddening of her cheeks.

"SO KAWAII!" They all yelled as they rejoiced at seeing her cute face.

Gokudera sat back in his seat with an annoyed expression. 'Wait, why was that bothering me? What is that boy doing?' she wondered as the saw a boy behind her.

The same boy that Gokudera spotted was creeping behind Hayako with an ominous gleam in his eyes. He had brown hair slicked back which made it look greasy and big ass glasses...a typical nerd, but what was with the Darth Vader chest plate?

"Hehe Hayako-chan~" He wiggled his fingers then pounced, grabbed Hayako's butt.

"Ah!" Hayaiko squealed, quickly reacting with a full on blush on her face

"Have to go" The boy laughed then started running like a mad man towards the door.

"COME BACK HERE YOU NERD!" She yelled at him, but he only laughed again, looking back at her smiling a perverted smile.

"IMMA BLOW THE BUTTONS OFF YO CHEST BITCH!" She reached into her pocket grasping her bombs. She quickly grabbed them and she didn't hesitate in lighting them.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO!?" She shouted while in rage mode, and quickly found him only to start running again.

'THIS SUM BULLSHIT! Aha, I got it!' She thought in her mind when she began to throw a small dynamite, a few feet ahead of the direction the boy was running to

"Phew…she stopped chasing me" The boy said panting a lot while pushing his glasses up the clutched his chest plate "I hope SH-"

*BOOOMM!*

Smoke was everywhere but luckily for her, the bomb didn't cause any serious damage to the building. In the smoke a red gleam was seen

"Ugggh" The boy groaned and sat up to cough "What was that" he cried out.

"You better hope god has mercy on your soul fool" Hayako growled as she pulled out multiple dynamites from her pockets.

The unnamed Nerd stood still, shocked from awe and fear as the dynamites headed towards him.

*BAOOOM ALL THE BOOOMMMSSS*

"Goku-chan!" Tsunahime called, while Tsuna called the same thing…but with a -kun

"Tenth!" Hayako said happily while walking towards the two Tsuna's

"I'm so happy you're okay. We heard something blow up" Tsuna spoke then dropped into the emo corner after he saw the damages.

"Please stop using your bombs in public if unless you really need to" Tsuna exclaimed, exasperated, his depressed voice monotonous.

"Sorry, er…But Tenth, that dude grabbed my ass!" Hayako said, trying to explain.

"Language Goku-chan" Tsunahime scolded lightly.

"Sorry Tenth" Hayako kept the apologetic tone in her voice

"Well as long as you didn't hurt him too badly" Tsunahime looked at Hayako who was pushing her fingers together while looking solemnly at the floor.

"I'm so sorry Tenth, I didn't hurt him terribly, just enough to keep him in the hospital for a few days. Please forgive me!" Hayako exclaimed, bowed over and over again.

"I'm a horrible, disgusting muck! I don't deserve to live on this earth any longer, deceiving the worlds' greatest boss! Please forgive this piece of trash! I'm a horrible right hand woman! I caused you so much grief without out taking heed of my surroundings. I will kill myself in your stead." With that she took her dynamite and lit them about to stuff the explosives in her mouth

"HIIIIEEE!" Tsuna and Tsunahime shrieked "NO GOKUDERA. HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE TOLD YOU! NO THOUGHTS ON SUICIDE AND CERTAINLY NO TRYING TO COMMIT SUICIDE!"

Hayako immediately stopped her act and wagged her imaginary tail happily "Hai Juudaime~"

Tsuna sweat dropped with Tsunahime and both sighed in relief wiping the sweat drop off their head

"Juudaime! Are you alright?!" Gokudera shouted as he came out of the class room with Yamamoto. A few students poked their heads out trying to see the commotion.

"Stop being nosy!" The same girl, Jai, said as she grabbed a newspaper and waved it in front of the students, trying to get them to back them back into the class "Why do I have to treat you like dogs!~" She whined and walked back in with everyone else.

"Coz the boys are mutts" Hana responded snidely.

"Hey guys!" Takehina yelled, waving her hand in the air while running towards the group

"Oh hey Hina-chan" Tsuna smiled at her but then noticed something. "Where were you Hina-chan? You weren't in class"

"Oh that, haha, I was trying out for the baseball team and I got caught up in it. We had a mini game" Takehina explained as she scratched the back of her head.

"Ah…no fair. It would have been so fun! Is it still going on?!" Yamamoto asked. Had a excited look on his face

"Tch, baseball-freaks" both Hayako and Gokudera scowled together

"Yeah, it is lets' go!" Takehina answered before running back to where she came from.

"Hey no fair wait for me!" Yamamoto joked and caught up with her

Takehina stuck her tongue out "Last one there gets lotion on their elbows when they wake up!"**[1]**

"You're on!" Yamamoto yelled back.

Tsunahime smiled at them "I'm glad"

Tsuna looked at Tsunahime with a confused look "For...what exactly?"

Tsunahime just giggled and slowly walked back into class.

"Hey that doesn't answer the question" Tsuna pouted while looking at Tsunahime

"In my world it does!" She smirked and walked in the classroom

"Well this is my world and that doesn't answer the question!" Tsuna resorted but was still being ignored by Tsunahime.

Gokudera and Hayako stood silently in the hall for a few seconds the realized "Juudiame!" They screamed and ran into the classroom

* * *

"Boss, are you sure?" Romario asked his very clumsy boss

"Very sure, now, have a great time okay?!" Dino said with a smile. And with the dismissal wave of his hand Romario saluted him and took off in his car.

Dino sighed and turned to the door behind him "Time to meet my sweet 'lil bro now!" As he was about to open the door, he was practically pulled back inside…no scratch that, he was dragged back inside the house.

"Ah Dino, just the man I want to see!" Iemitsu cheered happily, with his arm around Dino's neck,

"You seem really happy today..." Dino said while giving him a specious look. "Did you get laid perhaps?" Dino's mouth curled like a cat at him while Iemitsu was muttered things.

"That's not why!" Iemitsu shouted angrily.

"Oh! So you did get laid!" Dino countered. He slammed his fist in his flat palm with a cute 'Ohhh' expression

"Dino, this has nothing to do with my sexual life!" Iemitsu said coldly with a serious look

"Alright jeez way to ruin the fun" He pouted then his eyes trailed on the machine. He moved closer to the contraption.

"What is this thing?" Dino asked while poking at the metallic object.

"Oh it's..." Iemitsu stopped, and saw this as an opportunity to follow his plan through.

"In you go!" Iemitsu chirped happily as he pushed Dino inside the machine

"Gah! I hate yo- wha?" Dino began to shout then stopped and looked at the womanly girl on top of him. His hand was on her waist while she was straddling him

*Blink*

*Double blink*

*Triple blink*

"ASDFGHJKLSDFGHJKLWERTYUIOPGHJK!"

Both Dino and the woman were a blushing mess. She had the same coloured eyes and dirty blonde, messy hair that Dino had with the exception that it was more luscious and longer. She had the same tattoos and whip but had a big bust and perfect curves. Like I said, she had very womanly features. She wore a plain white tank top, brown, fitted pants with a green jacket that had a fluff trimmed hood, and black ankle boots which had the trousers tucked in.

"I'm soo sorry. Hey you look a lot like me!" The female Dino said. She tried to get up and bow, but ended slipping over his feet and fell back to the same situation from just moments ago.

"I'm sorry, I'm kinda ditzy!" She tried to apologize then noticed Iemitsu curled on the ground laughing his ass off

"What is so funny bitch?" she scowled at him.

"Please give me a break!" Iemitsu barked as he continued to laugh between breaths. He stood up wearing a glowing smile.

"He seems so happy. Did he get laid?" The female Dino doppelgänger whispered

"I said that too. I'm beginning to think he really did get laid." Both the blondes smirked at the secret message that passed between each other.

Iemitsu stopped snickering and looked at the two. "Hey what are you two whispering about" he asked, his voice filled with suspicion.

The two blondes smirked, turning to each other before turning back to him, answering in an innocent way

"Nothing~" They cheered with their arms up in the air.

They heard the door opening and and turned to see who it was.

"Mama!" Dino yelled as Nana came in the room with a smile

"Ara, It's Dino-san. It's great to see you here" She greeted while she held a juice box in her mouth, not noticing the other girl yet.

"Did you perhaps bow chika bow wow with Iemitsu here" The blondes said together mischievously as they pointed to the man in the corner. Nana suddenly choked on the juice and her whole face flamed with red.

"IMMA STRANGLE YOU BOTH!" Iemitsu roared lunging at the two. The female Dino jumped into male Dino's arms

"Let's go pronto!" Dino shouted. Without hesitation began running with his doppganger in his arms. Iemitsu was left behind with a furious expression and fire in his eyes

"Oh yeah, my name's Dino!"

"Dina, now hurry he's swallowing his pills!" she yelled after she looked behind them.

"Shit!"

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in a hospital room, the same nerd that groped Hayako's butt, was covered in bandages, also had his casted leg hoisted up with a pulley.

He chuckled and his glasses glinted in the light

"Huhuhuhu…it was soooo worth it"

* * *

**[1]: Experience lets say went to lil cuz b-day and I'm a heavy sleeper and woke up with lotion on my elbows, face, and back TT~TT and for the perverts like me you know what was going on in my mind when i saw that on me**

**Dino: Hell yeah i have a sexii counterpart!**

**Me: Wow im so happy for you *Sarcastic smile***

**Dina: Im straddling him er me?...**

**Me: Well dino-nii dina-nee you were writtin like that from a pervert**

**Spanner: Imma a tell you now, break. That. Machine. And you die**

**Everyone: hahaha...**

**Hayaiko****: Whats with the dude grabbin my ass!?**

**Me: Idk i just wanted to write "Imma slice the buttons off yo chest bitch!"**

**Tsuna: So dads plan is to make us meet our fem counterparts?**

**Me: Basically i plan to put male!chrome in here and I forgot the other person...**

**Iemitsu: Ill join you c:**

**Gokudera: You are really a she-devil **

**Me: Thxs and till next time i have a habit of doing this, Stay breezy! *Peace sign* **


	7. So much lotion!, HIIE DRAG!

**Heres My tsuna chapter! (Cuz there is 27 reviews but that will be over) its a little late from what I planned to post it 'coz I went to see my grandfather (My mother's father) last week and he lives with my aunt and cousins!****  
**

**And yesterday I went to visit my family in New Jersey and met a uncle I never seen**

**Now enjoy the chapter while I listen to Kendrick Lamar**

* * *

**Chappie Word Count: 2,114**

**Beta-Reader: NorSaneNorInsane**

**Chappie Warning!: OOC-ness**

* * *

**_Previously!~_**

_Emiko gasped "How did you know?!" she exclaimed_

_Alheid just covered his fore head with his fingers and sighed exasperated before carrying on walking at a faster pace_

_"Tell me! HEY!" Emiko yelled as she chased after him_

* * *

In Tsuna's room, the two high schoolers snored quietly while Reborn held an envelope in his tiny hands.

Reborn frowned while looking at the two as they shifted towards each other. 'The ninth has to find out sooner or later...' he thought to himself.

He thought for a few moments before smirking and turning Leon into a phone.

**(Morin'! I hate it too yada yada!)**

"Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn yelled and changed Leon into a hammer. Tsuna unconsciously moved Tsunahime out of the way making Reborn pout, as his plan to hit them failed, so it ended up hitting the mattress.

Reborn smirked at the action but hit Tsuna twice as hard anyways. "Moving the damsel out of harm means you will take her daily dose too" he chided

"Uggh what did I do!?" Tsuna exclaimed while looking at the smirking false-baby before him, while rubbing the blooming bruise on his head.

"You're lucky I woke you up this early, you better make use of it" Reborn tilted his fedora downwards

"I'm up-Woah!" Tsunahime yelled as she fell out the bed, accidentally pulling Tsuna along with her.

"No matter what sex you are…" Reborn said as he jumped from Tsuna's desk and stood at the door "…You'll always be dame-Tsuna!" he finished with a small smug smirk.

.

.

.

*BANG*

"That was for fun" Reborn snickered as he looked at the passed out Tsuna and the female equivalent, who was trying to wake him up

"What am I supposed to do!" she sobbed as the pulled on her messy hair.

"Drag him then" Reborn exclaimed monotonously. Downstairs, the two magically appeared in their uniforms as Tsunahime continued to drag Tsuna by the arms.

**(With Yamamoto)**

"Nice elbows" Yamamoto snickered whilst holding a bottle in his hands. Takehina's elbows were covered in lotion as well as the back of her legs.

"What the… Hey no fair I put lotion on you first!" She yelled as she pointed at Yamamoto, who showed his white elbows. Covering her mouth she fought the urge to roll on the floor laughing her butt off.

"Yeah I didn't wipe it off-" Takehina cut him off…. by squirting lotion on his face

"It has coco butter don't worry!" She started laughing now, her mouth releasing bell like laughter.

"Oh yeah, a man gets ashy from time to time" Yamamoto joked while rubbing the excessive lotion on him "Oh yeah-" He began before he started smothering the lotion on her

"No…that's too much!" she carried on whilst giggling.

"Well you should've thought about that before you tried it on me!" he replied back.

"Ewww, it got in my mouth!" Takehina cried out as she tried to spit the taste out

"Yay new goal!" Takeshi yelled, throwing his hands up

"If you dare to put all that in my mouth-" she started

"No I'm not daring, I'm willing… I'm gonna do it now so open your mouth!" he grinned slightly sadistically as he held up the bottle ominously

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Outside Yamamoto's door, Tsuyoshi listened in quietly

"You put in your mouth!" a masculine voice yelled

"It wouldn't be fun if I put it in my mouth" a muffled voice replied

"Then why- Nooooooo~~~"

Tsuyoshi finally decided to open the door and see what was going on.

"Okay what's with the ruckus-" horror was sketched onto his face as he saw what he hoped was lotion all over each other's faces Hair and clothes.

What made the situation worse was that Takeshi was on top of Takehina with one hand trying to hold both her arms, while the other held a bottle of lotion near her mouth. Takehina's free hand had a lotion bottle pointed towards his head.

"Haha Pops, it's not what it-" Yamamoto tried to explain but had a sheepish grin. Tsuyoshi closed the door before he could finish.

.

.

.

"School!" The two shouted as they realized, while looking at each other

(The Hibari house!)

'I don't know how this happened, nor do I care about the details, but right now imma take pictures'

Hibari and Kyoumi were sleeping, in the same bed, face to face

Automatically their eyes shot open.

"Hn" Kyoumi had gotten used to her male equivalent; you could say she was very fond of his existence…I don't know if you could say that for Hibari.

"Alright carnivore, go make breakfast" He said emotionlessly, However his voice was a little hesitant.

"Can't I get a please?" She said as she got out the bed with only Hibari's shirt.

The button up shirt was little too big on her, and had only covered the top half of her panties. Another thing was that Kyoumi only slept with her shirt and undergarments on, while the male Hibari wore pajamas (I do it too you're not alone kyo-chan =w= NSNIS: well I wear comfy PJ's XD)

"Please?"

"...Alright I'll make breakfast" She sighed as walked out the door.

"Aren't you forgetting to shower" he questioned slightly

It was silent for a few seconds before…

"Shut up! I'll get in the shower" Kyoumi yelled, which was a bit out of character for her, and pouted from the kitchen.

Meanwhile, in the bathroom, Hibari held his toothbrush in his mouth, while his index fingers acted as earplugs.

"...Telling me to get in the shower...Why doesn't he-" She was suddenly cut off by the sound of the water running. Frowning she began to stir the eggs and cinnamon together.

"-Spoke to soon" Sighing, she then dipped bread in the mix and placed it onto the skillet.

A few minutes has passed before she heard the water had turn off. By then 4 pieces of French toast were already made, but what Kyoumi did not expect was to find a shirtless Hibari. A towel was wrapped around his neck with his hair soaking wet. The only thing he had on were his black boxers.

She instantly fell down anime style, knocking over the utensils that were next to the stove and the eggs which were now on her head.

"Baka! Go put some clothes on…Ewww now I really have to take a shower" She yelled embarrassed, as she turned the stove off and pointed at Hibari, who had a blank look. She felt the gel like substance on her head drip down her face and grimaced

"Ew ew ew ew ewww!~" She groaned as she made her way to the bathroom, taking off her apron and socks in the progress, leaving a dumbfounded Hibari behind

.

.

.

"Hn" and he smirked

(Sasagawa residence!)

"EXTREME EATING!" the two silver haired boxers yelled in unison

"Nii-san, Nee-chan" Kyoko called. She tried to calm the two from almost choking on their breakfast.

Later!

"EXTREME JOGGING" they shouted together…again

"Hey nii-san you… oh, they left" Kyoko frowned from the door, watching her two siblings jog at superhuman speed, leaving a trail of dust behind them.

"I should get ready for school" She sighed before she closed the door.

Well wasn't that…..quick

**(Back to the Sawada's!)**

"Wake up Tsu-kun!" Tsunahime cried. She gave dragging him halfway as he kept getting scratches from the cement, and started slapping him on his cheeks

"Please wake up!" She yelled as she started snapping her fingers

"Hellooo!" She carried on yelling as she tugged...she began tugging his hair while shaking him rapidly.

"Hello! God dammit! Am I this much of a heavy sleeper?!" Unbeknownst to Tsunahime, Tsuna was awake the whole entire time, and the slapping began to really hurt!

_'Alright stay cool and play the just woke up card'_ Tsuna thought and opened one eye slowly before he opened both fully

"...Tsu-chan? What time is it?...HIIIEE WHY AM I OUTSIDE!" Tsuna acted panicked, pretending to look at his surroundings like he didn't know what was happening.

"Errr...I dragged you outside" she tried to explain "Reborn made me! Gomen!" she cried out while apologizing

"That's okay" He rubbed her hair knowing from his intuition that she wasn't lying "Let's just get-" He was cut off by the two silver haired Sasagawa's jogging

"You…okay?" Tsuna questioned while coughing. Tsunahime nodded doing the same.

"Hey, Tsuna!" Yamamoto yelled as he ran towards Tsuna.

"Hey Yamamoto-kun, Hina-chan" Tsuna waved back and looked at them. Fully seeing them, he saw lotion was all over their faces and limbs

"Need a hand" Takehina asked as she held her hands out, Tsuna and Tsunahime quickly took them and were pulled up

"Um care to explain the lotion?" they questioned

The lotion-ised victims looked at each other; "It's a long story" they said as they both scratched the back of their head sheepishly

"Where is Gokudera? He's usually outside my door" Tsuna wondered. The other three shrugged

"Ugh" Tsuna sweat dropped, looking at the question marked background behind Tsunahime and the two other Yamamoto's

**(Gokudera's!)**

Here we see an unconscious Gokudera and Hayako lying on the ground as they saw Bianchi, who was in shock as well

"You...alive?" Gokudera groan questioningly, looking over at Hayako

"Yeah…how about you" She asked back as she groaned, attempting to stand back up before helping Gokudera up as well.

"Could've been better" he said as he clenched his stomach.

"Hayato!" Bianchi yelled "I knew that Tsuna and the others have their female counterparts but you never told me about yours!" Bianchi squealed, coming out of the kitchen and hugged Hayako

"Oh god, not this again." Hayako face palmed "Boundaries!" She yelled. She tried to pull herself away from the bear hug, and eventually she did. She quickly grabbed a school bag as she reminded Hayato about school Tsuna

"Let's go!" Hayako ran out the door with Gokudera following after her.

"Awwww" Bianchi whined, a small blush on her cheeks, but then quickly remembered something

"Oh no father is coming for a visit as well as mother" Bianchi bit her lip nervously. She didn't know what her father would do if he saw a female duplicate of his son.

"Ciaossu Bianchi" Reborn greeted as he popped out of nowhere and landed in Bianchi's arms.

"My dear reborn" She squealed quickly, forgetting her previous worries.

**(With Emiko!)**

"But!-"

"No buts you have to do this by yourself." Right now Emiko was in front of a massive pile of paperwork with Alhied, who didn't bother to help her!

"Are you kidding me? This is like Tsuna-chan's paperwork! I refuse!" She whined loudly, throwing a mini tantrum

"This is work, now do it" He replied sternly, trying not to look at Emiko's teary eyes.

"Waaahhhh! I wanted to visit Tsuna-chan first, how did I end up here!?-" Emiko was cut off as she was whacked on her head courtesy of Alhied

"Owie! Stop thumping me! I like your fan better" She pouted while passively signing the paperwork with her signature

"Yeah, I know. That's why I got an upgrade on my fans" Alhield said with sly smirk on his face.

"What upgrade-" she wondered

"Metal to Iron, now write" he suddenly cut in, showing a small glint of the metal.

"Eep! Fine!" she squealed as the wrote on the paperwork at a rapid pace

**(Vongola HQ)**

"Ninth, this came for you" Timoteo's storm guardian spoke. He stepped into his office with a letter in hand.

"Oh? From who?" Timoteo asked taking the letter from his hands.

"From Reborn" Coyote Nougat replied, showing a small smile

"Ah, Reborn…" Timoteo muttered before opening the letter and reading it.

_Ciaossu Ninth,_

_I have not been informed if you received this information, but I'm guessing you have not._

_Recently, Iemitsu had made his 3 day visit to dame-Tsuna's house, but with a machine that one of our technicians, Spanner conjured up._

_Its original use was for traveling into other dimensions, but it had broken and had malfunctioned, creating a different purpose._

_When Tsuna was pushed into the machine, a female counterpart of Tsuna from another dimension was brought into our world, shortly after his guardians as well, have their own female equivalent now._

_I am hoping you do not think about the Decimo's and decima's arrangement for I made a plan-_

The letter explained what Reborn had in mind, which made Timoteo smirk; he then folded the letter back and placed it on the table.

"Well then, it shall be"

* * *

** Is that a cliffhanger? Wonder if that counts ._.**

**Dont worry peeps it was my plan to make them OOC not much of hibari OOC but alot of yamamoto so I think it was fluff between the two I havent really grasped fluff yet :/**

**Oh and all of you are smart enough to guess what The ninth has to know about and the outcome C; I'll give you 2 hints!**

X- Its in some X27 fics I dont read alot of them but some that I read had that in it c:

X- You can see it in the fic '10 Reasons why Tsuna cannot be a girl!' (Kind of a dead give away ._.)

**Votes**

Dimensional Finds- 2

No Way Im A Parent!?- 2

Welp U really want me to werk on these only it's still open though c:

**XD CIAO OH I uploaded sum videos check 'em out meh channel is on my profile**


	8. Taking a Break!

**Srrwy to do another notice **

**(Reader: GODDAMNIT Whens the chappie!)**

**Alright alright! someones pissy =_= I forgot what I was gonna write for the following chap and im slowing remembering so yeah Im taking a week long break! or short hiatus if you prefer, to remember and some Personal reasons **

**So yea oh and I have a poll **

**Alri' yu con go now**


End file.
